Asas
by missguidedLight
Summary: Ou: como Ludwig descobriu sua fértil imaginação.


**Disclaimer:** Só o enredo é meu. Mais nada 8D

**Avisos:** Crack!fic, com descrição de sonhos malucos, tentativa de entrar na mente do Alemanha, humor fail, um toquezinho de shounen-ai e muita, mas **muita **insanidade.

_Beware, kids._

**Betado por nanetys. Muito obrigada s2**

**

* * *

**

**Asas**

* * *

Ludwig acordou assustado, a arma já em punho. Acendeu o abajur ao lado da cama e a luz amarelada revelou... Nada. Estava completamente só no quarto, como sempre.

... Certo, como todas as vezes em que um certo italiano resolvia dormir em casa, em vez de aparecer na cama de Alemanha oferecendo sua companhia (e, como bônus, vinha um quase ataque cardíaco e um enorme susto. Não, o loiro não iria se acostumar com aquela situação, muito obrigado).

Ainda levemente apreensivo – havia algo de errado no ar, seus sentidos militares podiam praticamente tocar o problema, _Verdamnt!_ – ele olhou para o rádio-relógio. Oito e treze da manhã. Muito tarde, mesmo que fosse uma manhã de domingo (afinal, acordar tarde desregula o relógio biológico de uma pessoa, como seu médico lhe dissera).

Levantando-se, o loiro foi escovar os dentes e tomar um banho rápido. Em quinze minutos, já estava de volta ao quarto, vestindo suas roupas.

E... Bem, ele não tinha certeza sobre porque escolhera aquela calça preta e justíssima e a camisa branca do Ramnstein que Gilbert lhe dera. E só Deus explicava o fato de ele não conseguir nem pensar em se sentir desconfortável com a indumentária ou com a vontade de sair de casa daquele jeito.

Sim, ele estava tentando se sentir desconfortável. E não estava dando certo.

O mundo ia explodir em 3, 2...

OK, talvez demorasse (bem) mais. Mas Alemanha tinha a intrigante certeza de que a parte mais estranha do dia estava para chegar.

E de fato ela chegou, quando ele saiu de casa para comprar _wurst_ para o almoço (depois de travar uma estranha batalha com um par de cadarços verde-limão que praticamente brotaram dentro de seus tênis).

Uma pena flutuou em frente aos olhos de Ludwig. Nada de mais, até que ele percebeu estranhas sombras no chão e olhou para cima para verificar...

Os outros países estavam voando.

Nada de asa-deltas, aviões, ou coisas do gênero. Voando com asas de verdade.

Prestando um pouquinho de atenção, ele percebeu que América ostentava enormes asas de águia; que Inglaterra estava vestido (ou seria despido? Era tão pouco pano que mal dava para definir) de anjo, com uma varinha nas mãos; que Rússia tinha elegantes asas de cisne; que Francis tinha as penas (e, estranhamente, a pose) de uma ave marinha; que as penas de Brasil eram multicoloridas; que Japão tinha quatro asas (nessa hora, Alemanha fez o possível para não pensar em digimons. Falhou de novo); e até seu irmão estava ali, com enormes asas negras, como as de um corvo. E, claro...

- ALEMANHA!

Feliciano quase pousou em cima dele. Nada atípico. Se ele mal controlava braços e pernas (exceto quando dançava), que dirá um par de asas!

Enquanto o italiano se recompunha do pouso, o alemão prestou um pouco mais de atenção nas tais asas. Eram, de longe, as mais brancas de todas. E, a julgar pela aparência das plumas, eram também as mais macias e...

Ops. Agora recomponha-se você, Ludwig.

- O que é que está acontecendo aqui, _Italien_? – Ele perguntou, parte por curiosidade, parte para disfarçar o devaneio que acabara de ter.

- Ora, estamos todos voando, Alemanha!

"_Obrigado, Senhor Óbvio_", pensou o alemão.

- Isso eu já percebi. Mas de onde vieram essas asas?

- Da nossa imaginação, claro! – Disse Veneziano, como se fosse o fato mais conhecido do mundo. – É só você imaginar que elas aparecem e crescem e tudo o mais! – Repentinamente, o brilho do sorriso de Feliciano se apagou um pouco. – e as suas ainda não apareceram, ve~.

Alemanha abriu novamente a boca para pedir explicações, mas fechou-a de súbito, compreendendo.

As asas nasciam da imaginação. Ele não tinha asas (aparentemente, o único nessa condição). Logo...

**~/~**

- COMO ASSIM EU NÃO TENHO IMAGINAÇÃO! – Ludwig berrou, sendo acompanhado por mais alguém.

- AAAAAAHHHH, ALEMANHA! POR FAVOR NÃO ME MATE! EU TENHO PARENTES NA BAVÁRIA, VE~! – E esse alguém tinha sotaque italiano e estava próximo demais aos ouvidos do loiro para fazer algum bem. Foi quando este abriu os olhos.

Estava sentado na cama, ofegante, com a luz do abajur ainda acesa e ao lado de Veneziano – que parecia estar a ponto de se esconder debaixo do colchão.

Então... Era tudo um sonho.

_Verdamnt_.

- A-Alemanha? – Tentou o italiano. – Tu-Tudo bem agora?

Ludwig suspirou, balançando a cabeça e passando os dedos pelos cabelos.

- Foi... Foi só um sonho esquisito.

Itália suspirou também, aliviado.

- Ainda bem, ve~... – Ele levantou os olhos e encarou seu aliado. – Mas você vai precisar de ajuda para não ter mais sonhos esquisitos essa noite! Então, eu vou te abraçar e vai ficar tudo bem! Eu prometi te ajudar, ve~!

Alemanha corou e pensou em recusar. Mas estava tarde, ele queria dormir e dizer "não" requeria muito mais energia do que ele dispunha no momento.

- Er... Tudo bem. – Disse, por fim, apagando a luz.

Satisfeito, Feliciano aninhou a cabeça do loiro em seu peito e passou os braços por seu pescoço, murmurando alguma canção italiana de ninar. E, alguns minutos antes de adormecer, o alemão se viu acariciando as costas do menor.

Só por precaução, repetiu para si mesmo. Só por precaução.

(O rádio-relógio avisou que eram onze e cinqüenta daquela noite de sábado. Quase domingo.

Bom, pelo menos se algo acontecesse, a última coisa da qual poderiam acusar Alemanha era de falta de imaginação. Aliás, tinha que haver um jeito sutil de encaixar essa informação em uma conversa...

_Verdamnt_.)

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **Avisando que a culpa disso tudo aqui é da Lily, que disse que queria ver o Feliciano voando em "Defying Gravity". Como, a meu ver, a cena não se encaixava naquela fic, resolvi escrever um drabblezinho só pra ela. Como dá pra perceber, virou mais do que um drabble xD

E obrigada à Mandie, que me deu o incentivo necessário pra digitar esse monstrinho (L).

E obrigada à Banshee linda, que me incentivou a postar a fic aqui (L). E ao MSN, que não me deixou passar o arquivo, LOLZ.


End file.
